Caitlin Todd's High School Reunion
by CSIMel
Summary: Kate's 10 year high school reunion. A trip down memory lane and the reunion from hell. Welcome to Kate's nightmare. Twilight, what Twilight? TATE!
1. The Letter

**CAITLIN TODD'S HIGH SCHOOL REUNION**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS or its characters. I do own a torch and a slinky. Damn, those things are fun!**

**RATING: G**

**A/N: So my other fics aren't going so well, so in the spirit of Twilight denial, here's another story staring Kate. Eventually will be TATE, but you guys will have to wait. A multi chapter fluffy thing. Enjoy!**

**The Letter**

Special Agent Caitlin Todd stared at the piece of paper in front of her, an expression of shock plastered on her face.

"What's wrong Kate? You look like you've just received some bad news," Tony said, peering over her shoulder.

Kate swatted him away.

"For once in your life Tony, you're right," she said grimly.

Tony pulled a chair up to Kate's desk and put his feet on the table.

"Hmm, let me think," Tony said, screwing up his face.

Kate studied him, smiling. As much as she hated to admit it, Abby was right. Tony did look cute when he was concentrated.

"Your favourite Uncle died?" Tony asked.

"Nope," Kate answered.

"Jury Duty?" Tony suggested.

"Worse than that!" Kate exclaimed.

"I give up," Tony sighed.

"My high school reunion," Kate said, shaking her head.

"What?" Tony said surprised "That's awesome Kate, a chance to see your old friends again, walk the hall of your high school. How can that be bad?"

Just before Kate had a chance to answer, Gibbs interrupted them.

"How's the paper work coming along, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, whacking him across the head.

"Fine, boss," he answered, grimacing.

"Kate, I need you to go see how Abby's going on her reports," Gibbs said.

Kate quickly walked to the elevator; desperate to escape the conversation she was having with Tony. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her high school life with Anthony DiNozzo.

"Hey Abs, Gibbs wanted to see how you were going on…Abs?" Kate called, looking around for Abby.

"Over here, Kate!" She called. Abby was sitting in the corner, a book open in her lap "Jus looking through my yearbook." Abby noticed Kate's shocked expression. "Tony told me about your upcoming high school reunion."

"News travel fast around here," Kate grumbled, sitting next to Abby.

"Are you going to go?" Abby asked.

Kate gave a small laugh.

"No."

"How come?" Abby asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kate answered, getting up.

Abby pulled her back down.

"Come on Kate, you can trust me!"

There was a pause and Kate sighed.

"High school wasn't exactly a great time in my life,"

"So?" Abby said, shrugging "it wasn't great for me either."

"I was living the high school nightmare," Kate said, "you know the glasses, acne, braces. And I was fat."

"Ouch," Abby winced "okay, you win."

"If I wasn't invisible,my utter humiliation was a popularsource of entertainment. I don't really want to relive that experience." Kate replied.

"But you're not her anymore," Abby said, stubbornly "you're not 17 year old Kate. You're Special Agent Caitlin Todd – sexy, strong and ready to kick some ass."

Kate gave a small laugh.

"I don't thing Gibbs would give me the weekend off."

"Okay Kate," Abby said, standing "now, you're just making excuses! What are you afraid of anyway?"

Kate looked away.

"The memories," she said quietly "questions people will ask. Looking back on the last 10 years and wondering where they went."

"That's a lot to be afraid of," Abby said.

Kate stood up.

"Abby, thanks for trying to make me feel better and letting me offload all my teenage angst. It helped, really." Kate walked towards the door "But I'm not going, my minds made up." She started walking and turned back again. "I'd also appreciate you not disclosing this information with anyone. Especially Tony."

Abby laughed and picked up her yearbook.

_Abby Sciuto – Head Cheerleader._

Man, was she looking forward to her high school reunion.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming – would explain why she's so perky! There's the first chapter, hope you liked and you'll want to keep reading. The second chapter's in the works (will be much better) and I promise that it will be TATE. Please review!**


	2. Kate's NightmareReality

**KATE'S NIGHTMARE/REALITY**

**RATING: Language warning **

**A/N: Thanks for the swell reviews; I didn't** **expect such a good response to the first chapter. Just to clarify, this will definitely be a TATE. Quick note – on the CBS site it says Kate's in her late 20's, so I just figured it would be her 10-year reunion. I thought she was older, but hey, I'm not going to argue with the man!**

**The dotted lines represent when she goes into flashback mode. Ah, the power of flashback!**

Kate collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She set her alarm to 6:30 and drifted slowly to sleep.

--------------

"Katie, wake-up! Katie!"

Caitlin 'Katie' Todd awoke to the harsh Florida sunlight. Her mother was standing over her, gently shaking her.

"I don't want to got to school today," Kate said sleepily. She gave a weak cough "I think I've got the flu."

"You're either the sickest girl in the world or you don't want to go to school today." Kate'smother sat on the edge of her bed "What is it today – drama or gym?"

Katie buried her head under her covers.

"Gym," she mumbled.

"Sweetheart, you're good at gym!" her mother exclaimed.

"All the other kids laugh at me," she mumbled. Katie removed the covers from her head, "cause I'm fat."

"Kate you're not fat!" her mother cried "Look at how much weight you've lost! You can do anything if you put you're mind to it."

"I guess," Katie grumbled.

"You can take the car today," her mother offered.

Kate sat up smiling.

"Really? Awesome!"

--------------------

**A/N: Still flashback**

As Katie hopped out of the car, she was greeted by her best friend, Jo, a tall awkward girl who quoted Shakespeare. A lot.

"Alas, how go thou, Caitlin, my kinsman for life?" Jo said dramatically, dropping her books.

Kate bent down to pick them up.

"As good as I can be. For gym day."

"Crap!" Jo cried, "At least you're okay at it. I'm so going to fail this semester."

The bell rang and the girls went to they're lockers and grabbed some books.

"See you at lunch," Jo said, hurrying away and dropping her books again.

Kate entered her homeroom and took a seat at the back. She opened up her book and stared at the half finished sketch in front of her. It was of Travis Van Zant, the richest and cutest guy at school. He was the biggest player – having dated the entire cheerleading squad and squads from other districts.

Of course, he didn't talk to her.

She knew why. She just wasn't pretty. Sure, she would get her braces off soon and her skin was bound to clear up. But high school guys don't care about that; all they see is the acne and run in the opposite direction. All she wanted was for someone to notice her.

Travis was fooling around with his friends, throwing screwed up pieces of paper at a girl across the room. Katie stared at him, imagining him throwing them at her, flirting with her, kissing her by her locker. Guys like that didn't go for Caitlin Todd and to be honest, his chauvinistic antics ticked her off. But he was so incredibly charming and when he looked at her, it felt like he was looking into her soul and it was so easy to forget his faults.

The morning dragged on until the bell rang for lunch. Katie walked through the cafeteria to a table up the back. Jo was already there, with her friends Hayley, Derek and Matt.

"Hey Katie!" Hayley cried. Hayley was the captain of the science club, but sat with them because the other science geeks feared her.

Derek, the school mascot, moved his bag so she could sit down.

"Ugh, I hate poetry!" Katie exclaimed as she sat down.

"Why?" Matt, the resident trekkie asked.

"How do I love thee, let me count the ways,"

Katie turned around. The face of Eugene Sandler, the biggest geek in school was inches away from hers.

"For that exact reason," Kate answered, ignoring Eugene.

"How about it, Caitlin," Eugene said seductively.

The bell rang.

"How about not," Katie answered. Katie, Jo and Hayley left the cafeteria and headed towards the girls locker room.

"Hi Katie!" Called Cindy, Mindy and Lindy, the three most popular girls at school.

"Hey guys," Kate answered, warily. She didn't mind it when they ignored her, it was when they were nice to her, and then she got worried. Katie looked at her friends and they shrugged.

"Bye Katie!" The three cheerleaders giggled as they left the gym.

Katie waited five minutes, pretending to search through her locker, until everyone else had left. She hated getting changed in front of people.

She quickly pulled on her gym clothes and walked in the gym. The room went silent and a few people started snickering. Katie looked around nervously.

"Miss Todd, the rules clearly state that adjustments are not to be made to the gym uniform." The sport teacher said sternly to her.

Katie looked around quickly. The snickering had erupted into an uproar of laughter, with Cindy, Mindy and Lindy laughing the loudest. She looked behind her and saw a curly pink tail attached to the back of her shorts and the work 'pig' sprawled across the front of the shirt. Katie felt tears welling up in her eyes and ran for the locker room. She started getting changed and shoving stuff into her backpack.

"Katie! Oh my god, are you alright?" Jo asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

Katie shrugged it off.

"Do I have some sort of sticker on me saying 'I have no feelings'? I've never done a fucking thing to them, but they treat me like I'm nothing! She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. "No one wants to be treated like crap! They, they make me feel so worthless!"

The door swung open to reveal the cruel, smirking faces of Cindy, Mindy and Lindy.

"Wow, Katie, you suree give Miss Piggy a run for her money!"

Kate turned away and ran. She could hear people calling out to her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get out of there. Out of that nightmare that was her reality.

-------------------------

Kate awoke with a start, struggling to breathe. Painful memories flooded back to her. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel the same humiliation and sadness that overwhelmed her. She felt anger.

Things became clear. Kate knew what she had to do.

**A/N: Okay, important thing, if you're wondering about the introduction of so many characters, they will reappear in the later chapters. Particularly Travis. So these early chapters are just the foundations for the later reunion chapters. I'm currently working on chapter 3, so enjoy and review. **


	3. Desperate Times

**DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES**

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three, this would probably be the quickest I've ever updated, so consider yourselves privileged. So a bit will be explained in this chapter; Kate's going to elaborate more on high school andhow to impress her class mates. Very Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion. I'm a big backer of the underdog and Kate will get her revenge on her high school tormenters. Just not now. So enjoy, while I set up the Tate action. Rubbing hands together This is going to be interesting!**

Kate sat on the floor of her living room, pouring through boxes of high school memorabilia. It was hard, reliving her teenage years, but she knew it had to be done. Kate had to walk into that hall, head held high, pretending that she didn't remember anything that had happened. She just had to. It was her own personal mission; to look these people she had once feared in the eye and say 'you don't scare me anymore'. And this trip down memory lane was the first step.

Kate slowly flipped through a yearbook when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced through the peephole.

"Hey Abby," she greeted her gothic friend and ushered her inside.

Abby took in her surroundings.

"This is very…not you, Kate," Abby said, making her way through the clutter to the couch. Kate sat next to her.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had much time to clean lately, you know, with work…"

Abby cut Kate off.

"And the reunion." Abby took a deep breath. "We're worried about you Kate," she flipped aimlessly through a yearbook, avoiding eye contact "since you decided to go, you've been focussed on nothing else."

"That's not true!" Kate exclaimed.

"It is," Abby replied stubbornly. "From using the NCIS databases to research old classmates to that ridiculous diet you're on. I just don't understand it, Kate. One minute you're refusing to go, and now it's a matter of life or death. What the hell changed?"

Kate sighed.

"I had this dream the other night,"

"Was it about Tony?" Abby interrupted. Kate blushed.

"NO! No, it was not about Tony! Why do you always bring up Tony whenever I mentioned I had a dream? How would you feel if I mentioned Gibbs?" Kate snapped.

"Now that you mention it…" Abby gave a mysterious smile.

"Abby!" Kate cried.

"Sorry Kate," Abby said, grinning evilly "what was your dream about?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Kate said, tiredly "Just a high school flashback. But instead of feeling sad, I felt angry. A part of me wanted revenge." She took a deep breath. "So that's why I'm going now."

Abby nodded quietly and dropped her attention back to the yearbook in front of her. She paused at the page she was on. She held up the book.

"Is that you?" She asked softly.

Kate looked at her teenage self for a minute, taking in the sight. She swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah it is,"

There was silence for a while as the girls sorted through photographs and letters. Abby gave a short laugh.

"Cindy, Mindy and Lindy? Only Satan would make those girls best friends!" Abby laughed.

"Together, those three girls were the ultimate evil," Kate said, shuddering "they made my life a living hell. Just because they were cheerleaders, they thought they owned the place."

Abby gave a slight cough and turned a bit red.

"Yeah, tell me about it," She said nervously. Abby brightened. "On the bright side, they might be really fat now!"

Kate gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Abby continued going through Kate's yearbook, when she saw something that caught her eye. Correction: a certain someone caught her eye.

"Who's the hottie?" Abby asked, holding up a picture. Kate grabbed it for closer inspection.

"Travis Van Zant," Kate sighed loudly "I had the biggest crush on him."

"Did you go out with him?" Abby asked.

"God no!" Kate answered "firstly, he wasn't interested in me. Secondly, he was arrogant, vain, immature and chauvinistic. Thirdly, he didn't know I existed."

"Sounds like someone we all know," Abby said slyly.

Kate narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate demanded.

"Maybe, just maybe your dislike of Tony isa reflection of your past, you know, something lurking in your sub-conscious." Abby suggested.

"I never said I disliked Tony, I just find him annoying and immature." Kate said stubbornly.

"And arrogant, vain and chauvinistic," Abby finished. She grinned at Kate. "Face it Todd, you can't stand Tony because to you, he represents Travis." Abby grinned confidently. "And, like Travis, that's what attracts you to Tony."

There was a stunned silence.

"I do not like Tony!" Kate cried.

"So you've been saying for the last year," Abby said rationally "but when his name is mentioned, you instantly start blushing."

"I do not!" Kate said, blushing.

"See?" Abby laughed.

"Look, can we change the subject, I'm sick of talking about my disastrous teenage years!" Kate exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, what's your game plan for the reunion?" Abby asked.

"I was just going to go," Kate said, shrugging "I didn't really have a detailed plan."

"So, you're not taking anyone?" Abby gasped.

"No, is that important?" Kate answered.

"It is if you want to impress." Abby said sternly "People will sit up and take notice if they see Kate Todd looking hot, with an even hotter guy on her arm. Gosh, Kate, don't you know anything?"

"Who do you suggest I go with then?" Kate asked.

"Um, How about Rick from the night shift?" Abby asked.

"He's too boring."

"Um, that lawyer guy, Peter, you used to date?"

"He's got a girl friend." Kate answered, sighing.

Abby thought for a minute, then sat up straight.

"I've got the perfect person, but I don't think you'll like it." Abby said, cautiously.

"Who?" Kate asked.

Abby looked her in the eye, her serious expression turning into a smiling one.

"You have to be joking!" Kate exclaimed.

Abby shook her head.

"Tony!" Kate yelled.

Abby nodded her head.

"But…" Kate stuttered.

"He's perfect, Kate. Handsome, charming, witty, unattached. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. You know this."

Kate sighed.

"What other choice do I have." She said, defeated.

Abby slapped her on the back.

"That' the spirit Kate, you go to that reunion and kick some fat, ex-cheerleader ass!"

**A/N: I loved the idea that Cindy, Mindy and Lindy might be fat; I just couldn't resist not putting it in there. Thanks for all your support you reviewers have been sweet. Except for kap0w. I'll get you tomorrow at band! Grrr! Any hoo, currently starting chapter 4, so enjoy and review!**


	4. You're A God

**YOU'RE A GOD**

**A/N: Sorry about the long break, stupid school work. So, I hope you guys like where I'm going with this story. Chapter four will be the last chapter before we get to the reunion chapters, so the action will come soon enough. I tried to make this chapter and the last chapter Tate-ish. So read, enjoy and if you feel like it… review.**

Kate entered the NCIS bullpen and at seven in the morning a little nervous. Actually she was very nervous. Kate didn't like asking for help, and never in her wildest dreams did she imagine asking for help from Tony DiNozzo.

She had purposely arrived early so that she would have a chance to talk to him privately, without Gibbs or McGee around. Maybe he wouldn't act like such an idiot without those two around to encourage him.

Tony was sitting at his desk, working. When he saw Kate, he threw a ball of paper at her head.

"Hiya Katie!" He grinned.

Kate groaned inwardly. No such luck.

"Good morning Tony," She answered, putting her things in her desk. This was going to be hard.

"Why you here so early?" Tony asked eagerly, hoping for some gossip.

Kate's face brightened.

"Actually, Tony, I'm here to see you." Kate forced a smile.

"You are?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have something very important to discuss with you," Kate took a deep breath, dreading what she was about to say next. "Over coffee, perhaps."

Tony looked at her, stunned. Then his shock turned into his usual grin.

"Are you asking me out Caitlin Todd?" He asked.

"No!" Kate cried. "I'm asking you out for coffee, as a friend. Nothing else." She said sternly, for her own benefit more than his.

Tony's face fell immediately, something that surprised Kate. Was he actually looking forward to it? Tony hid his disappointment.

"Are you buying?" Tony asked, a curious expression.

Kate sighed, defeated. This was going to send her back some bucks, knowing first hand how much Tony could eat.

"Yes, Tony, I'm buying," She snapped.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Tony grinned, grabbing his jacket. "Let's go!"

They walked to a small coffee shop down the street from the NCIS offices. It was quiet, with only about four other people in the shop. Tony and Kate sat at a table up the back. They ordered their coffee and there was a long, awkward silence.

It was Kate who broke the silence.

"Look, Tony, I'm just going to say this straight. As you already be aware of I am attending my high school reunion and I need a favour." Kate paused.

Tony grinned wickedly.

"You, Kate, need a favour from little old me?"

"Oh, forget about it, I knew this was a bad idea," Kate replied, glaring at Tony.

"Come on, Kate, I'm listening." Tony said, sitting up "your wish is my command."

"Um, high school was kind of tough for me…Oh, here, I'll show you." Kate handed Tony a folded up piece of paper. He opened it up slowly and stared at for a few seconds, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He saw the expression on Kate's face, and tried to keep a straight face. He burst out laughing.

Kate snatched the photo off Tony.

"I reveal to you my teenage torment and you laugh in my face!" Kate said disgusted. "You're a real jerk, DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry, Kate," Tony replied, tears streaming down his face "it's just I didn't imagine you like that in high school."

"You mean fat?" Kate said pointedly "God, Tony, you're so shallow!"

"Look who's talking Miss-I-don't-date-guys-under-5'9." Tony snapped.

"Ugh, forget about it Tony, I'll ask someone else!" Kate said, standing.

"What is it that you wanted?" Tony asked seriously.

Kate sat down and sighed.

"I need a date for my reunion," she mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Tony said, leaning forward.

"I said, I need a date for my reunion," Kate said, loudly.

"Ah ha! So you are asking me out!" Tony replied triumphantly.

"NO! Just to pose as my boyfriend for a night, that's all," Kate answered, quietly.

"Woah, Kate, this relationship is moving too fast!" Tony said, laughing.

"I know this sounds incredibly sad, and I wouldn't be asking you this unless this was completely necessary." Kate said sternly.

"And you asked me, I'm so touched."

"So will you do it?" Kate interrupted.

"Help you avenge your high school tormentors, I don't know. What's in it for me?" Tony asked.

Kate was stunned. Deep down she knew he would want something out of it, and she knew the price for revenge would be costly.

"What do you want?" Kate asked warily.

There was a pause and Tony pulled out his palm pilot. He turned it on and tapped a couple of buttons. Tony turned it so Kate would see.

"You said you deleted that!" Kate hissed loudly. A few people turned towards them. Kate blushed and sat up straight. "Please Tony, anything but that…picture."

"Okay, after seeing you're high school pictures, I have a new respect for you. You rose up from…ugliness, to become semi-hot." Tony said.

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel beautiful." Kate snapped.

"So I'll go easy on you," Tony said, ignoring Kate "all you have to do is say 'Tony, you're a God."

"What?" Kate cried.

A couple of people shushed her.

"I'm not going to say that!"

"Fine, than I won't help you," Tony folded his arms.

"That's not fair, it's a completely ridiculous favour!" Kate protested "you're supposed to make me get Gibbs' coffee for a month, or something like that."

"It's four little words, Kate, what's so hard about that?" Tony asked sweetly.

Kate sighed.

"Tony, you're a God."

Tony grinned.

"Tony, you're a God." A voice came out of his palm pilot.

"You jerk! I can't believe you recorded that!" Kate snapped, reaching for his palm pilot.

Tony held it out of reach.

"Tut-tut, Katie. That's no way to treat you're boyfriend." Tony said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. Kate snatched it away.

"Save that crap for the reunion, DiNozzo."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. Just a quick advertisement, check out 'Getting into the Groove of Things' by Kap0w. It's a cute Tate thingy, (and she paid me to promote it!) Next chapter coming soon. Review…you know the drill.**


	5. Dreaming of Memories Past

**DREAMING OF MEMORIES PAST**

**A/N: Heyo folks, how's everyone doing? A shout out to my Aussie readers, good to see some Australian's on. Go us! Hiya to everyone else, wherever you're from, give yourselves a pat on the back. Now that we're feeling all warm and fuzzy like, let's get on with the story. So for this chapter, I decided to bring back the…Flashbacks! Yay!**

After a three-hour flight sitting next to Tony, Kate was willing to quit and go back home. The flight had consisted of hours of Tony's high school tales and by the end of it; Kate was so tempted to smother his face with a pillow. Luckily, her years of secret service training had taught her how to maintain some self-control. So she wouldn't kill him. Yet.

"Come on Kate!" Tony yelled from outside the bathroom. "We have to get a move on if you don't want to be late!"

Kate groaned as she re-did her make up for the one-hundredth time. She quietly cursed the fact that she had booked such a small room. It was hard enough getting ready without DiNozzo yelling at her. Kate quickly ran to the door to get her curlers, when she slipped. She hit her head on the tiles and everything went black.

----------------------------

"Katie!" Her mother called up the stairs, "You're friends are here, should I invite them in for some cookies?"

It was too late for Katie to answer. She heard Jo's high-pitched laugh and her friends talking. Katie took a deep breath, glanced at the mirror one more time and went down stairs. She got to the top of the staircase and her friends started whistling.

Katie was wearing a light pink dress that went down to her ankles, with a beaded bodice and straps that crossed over at the back.

"Katie! Looking sexy!" Derek cried, wolf whistling.

"Oh my god, Katie! Look how skinny you are!" Jo cried.

It was true; Katie had lost a lot of weight. She gave a small twirl when she reached the bottom. Then her mother moved out of the shadows with a camera.

"Mum, please!" She protested.

"Just one picture, sweetie, that's all I'm asking for," her mother pleaded.

The group gathered together and one hundred photos' later, they were in the limo.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to see properly again," Matt muttered, rubbing his eyes.

They laughed and chatted as they drove to the prom. They entered the ballroom and gasped.

The room was all sparkly and magical, like a giant marshmallow, covered in glitter.

"Oh my god!" Hayley cried.

"It looks like someone sneezed glitter everywhere!" Matt said, laughing.

"As bad as it looks, lets just try to have fun," Jo said, dragging Katie onto the dance floor.

'Turn the beat Around' started and Katie and her friends started dancing.

"Nice moves, Katie," Cindy, Mindy and Lindy giggled, as they danced by her with their partners.

"Ugh, the wicked witches of Miami are here!" Derek said loudly.

"Typical, Cindy going with Travis!" Katie stated, looking away.

"Are you still hung up over Travis 'no brain' Van Zant?" Jo asked. "You can do so much better, look at you, you're a hottie!"

"I can't help the way I feel about him," Katie sighed "and he still doesn't know I exist!"

"It's prom, for crying out loud! No one's going to say no to anyone tonight, why don't you go ask him to dance. This is the nineties after all!" Jo cried, pushing her into Travis' direction.

Unfortunately for Katie, Jo pushed her straight into the arms of Eugene.

"So, Katie, how about a dance?" He asked.

"Gee, Eugene, um…" Katie paused, thinking quickly "next song, okay?"

Eugene nodded.

"Sure, that would be great…Kate." His sly grin returned.

Katie groaned inwardly and made her way towards Travis. He was standing by the refreshment table by himself. This gave Katie the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Travis," Katie stuttered.

"Katie, right?" Travis asked, grinning. Katie nearly fell over.

"Yeah, we've got English and homeroom together. Anyway, I was wondering, seeing as though it's prom and all, if you'd wanna dance?" Katie replied nervously.

Across the room, Cindy, Mindy and Lindy were watching Katie's every move.

"What the hell is that geek doing?" Mindy asked, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Looks like she's making a move on Cindy's man," Lindy said, applying her lip-gloss and laughing.

Cindy laughed evilly.

"Oh, I don't think so!"

Cindy walked over to Travis, bumping into Katie. Hard. Katie fell into the refreshment table, food and punch going everywhere. Mainly on her.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Once a pig, always a pig," Cindy said, laughing cruelly.

The entire ballroom burst into laughter. Katie tried to stand up, her legs wobbly. Jo ran forward to help her. All she could hear were the people around her chanting _Pig, Pig, Pig_. She could hear Jo talking to her, but she wasn't listening. Katie ran out the door, as fast as she could.

"Kate! Katie!"

------------------

"Katie! Katie, wake up!"

Kate opened her eyes slowly. Tony was kneeling over her, squeezing her hand tightly, a concerned expression on his face.

"Kate, are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I think I just tripped over."

Kate couldn't help but notice that Tony was still holding her hand.

"Kate, you're crying,"

Kate blinked quickly, before Tony reached forward and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Was it that bad?" He whispered.

Kate nodded.

"Don't worry," Tony said quietly, kissing her forehead gently "I'll look after you."

And for the first time ever, she believed in her heart that he meant every word.

**A/N: Hee hee, how'd you like that? Now review! Or Kap0w might beat me, and we don't want that, do we? I'll give you candy!**


	6. Plastic Surgery

**PLASTIC SURGERY**

**A/N: Heyo guys, thanks for the swell reviews. _I am not worthy, I am not worthy_. He He, hope you enjoyed it. Just a shout-out to all the band geeks out there, band geeks represent! Clarinettists represent! Go us, power to the band geeks! Here's the chapter. Enjoy and review. **

"For the hundredth time, Kate, you look fine!" Tony said, sighing.

"That's not what I'm looking for, fine!" Kate cried, as they entered the cab. "I was kind of going for 'drop dead sexy'!"

Kate was wearing a black strappy dress that came down to her knee. He dress was low-cut, showing off her figure. Kate's hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Oh, believe me, Kate, you do look 'drop dead sexy'." Tony whispered in her ear.

Kate blushed. They arrived at the venue and Tony held the door open for Kate.

"So what's the story?" He asked, as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Your crazy about me, that's all people need to know," Kate said, squeezing his hand tightly as they neared the entrance.

Tony let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. While it was a romantic gesture, it was also comforting and Kate found herself relaxing slightly.

They entered the room and Kate was immediately overwhelmed with memories.

"Oh, dear lord, this reminds me of my prom!" She exclaimed.

All around her was glitter. It looked as though time had stood still.

"And someone sneezed glitter everywhere," A voice said from behind her.

Kate quickly whipped around.

"Matt!" She gave him a big hug "How have you been?"

"Great, I'm working at NASA," he said proudly "All those years at MIT finally paid off."

"Do you know a Timothy McGee?" Tony interrupted. Kate elbowed him.

"This is Tony, Tony – Matt Shield." Kate said politely.

"Great to meet you, man," Matt said, holding out his hand. "Tim McGee, yeah, he was a couple of years younger than me, but he was in my fraternity. Got some sweet pictures of him breaking into the science labs in his underwear…"

Kate excused herself while the guys discussed initiations. She walked over to one of the displays and looked at it closely. She shuddered at the pictures of herself. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Caitlin Todd?" She asked. The woman was wearing a very plain black dress and had her brown hair in a tight bun.

"Um, hi," Kate said nervously, unaware of who was talking to me.

"You probably don't remember me, Lindy Jameson," the woman said politely.

Kate froze.

"Lindy, yeah. How have you been?" Kate answered.

"It's Sister Linda now," Lindy answered "I joined the Crystal Heart Convent over five years ago. After high school, I got into a bit of trouble with drugs and my lifestyle was less than…righteous. After a near-death experience, I found God and joined a Convent."

Kate was stunned.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in high school. I was a terrible person back then and I feel absolutely terrible about what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" Lindy asked, pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Kate said, still shocked.

Lindy gave her a big hug.

"Bless you, my child," She whispered, and walked away quickly.

Kate walked back to where the guys were standing.

"So I'll send you those photos, man," Matt said, clasping Tony's hand in a firm, but friendly handshake.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that," Tony replied, grinning madly.

"See you later, Katie," Matt said, and left the two by themselves.

"What was that about?" Kate demanded.

"Just settling a business deal," Tony said slyly.

Kate could've sworn she heard him mutter something about McGee's face being red, but she chose to ignore it. Across the room she noticed a tall brunette, and her face lit up in a smile. She grabbed Tony and dragged him in her direction.

"Jo!" She cried excitedly. The woman turned around.

"Oh my God, Katie." The two women started squealing and hugging. Tony laughed inwardly. Kate, squealing. He never thought he'd see that.

"It's been so long!" Kate squealed.

"Tell me about it!" Jo said, letting Kate go. "I feel so terrible about not keeping in touch, but everything's been so hectic,"

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Tony asked.

Kate shook her head and turned her attention back to Jo.

"Well, he's adorable!" Jo giggled, "Where'd you find him?"

"We work together," Kate replied casually "at NCIS."

Jo smiled suggestively.

"The law enforcement types are always hotties," she said, nudging Kate.

"So what have you been up to?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Teaching," Jo said, "Once I realized that I wouldn't be a big time Hollywood director, I kind of started thinking realistically."

Kate glanced over to where Tony was standing. A familiar face was standing next to him. Correction: throwing herself on him.

"Excuse me for a minute Jo, I've got to settle something." Kate strode over to where Cindy was flirting outrageously with Tony.

"Hey baby," Kate said seductively, pulling Tony into a passionate kiss. Kate stole a glace at Cindy, who was turning a bright shade of red.

After they finished, Kate turned her attention towards Cindy.

"Hi, do I know you?" Kate asked politely.

"It's Cindy," She snapped, glaring at Kate.

"Oh where has the time gone?" Kate laughed airily.

As if on cue, Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"You look great, Katie," Cindy smiled patronisingly "let me guess, plastic surgery?"

Kate laughed.

"No, no," she shook her head "some days I do consider it though," Kate waved her hand "but do give me the number of your doctor, he's done such a good job on your face."

Kate turned her back and strode away, Tony at her side.

"Two-faced bitch!" Kate muttered angrily.

"Nice performance, Kate," Tony said, amazed.

"Yeah, well, you weren't too bad yourself," Kate grinned, nudging him.

"You do play the bitch well and I know that first hand…" Tony voice faded into the background as Kate saw someone across the room that caught her eye.

It had been ten years, but Travis Van Zant still made her go weak at the knees. He looked as handsome as ever and Kate suddenly felt very self-conscious.

_Stop it Kate! You're not 17 anymore. You're a woman, and you're here with an incredible date and you've got every woman in the room looking at you jealously. And you just told off Cindy, that's got to count for something. Stop acting like you're in high school!_

As much at Kate wanted to listen to her head, she couldn't. Especially since Travis was coming her way.

**A/N: Hey, hope you like that chapter. Next chapter in the works – to do with Travis and Kate. I'm planning a little more Tate in there, so stay tuned. Will dance for reviews!**


	7. Zoolander

**ZOOLANDER**

**A/N: Heyo readers! Before you send angry emails about my lack of updates, please, let me explain. I have fallen ill to school, work and drama club and have been unable to sleep, let alone write. So here is my latest instalment of 'Caitlin Todd's High School Reunion'. Enjoy and review. Toodles!**

**PS. You should all thank Kap0w, who bugged me unmercifully to update. _Sticks tongue out_ Get off my back Kap0w! Gosh, she's like an ant! I hate ants!**

"H-hi, Travis," Kate stumbled, fiddling with her hair.

Travis looked her over approvingly.

"Hey-" He stared at her blankly.

"Kate, Kate Todd." Kate said, grinning madly.

"Kate, right," Travis said, shrugging off his mistake. He still had a confused expression on his face.

"We had homeroom together," Kate offered.

It suddenly dawned on him who she was. Hedid a double take and looked Kate up and down. Travis nodded appreciatively.

"Wow, you look – different." He stated "Hot." Travis added, winking at her.

Tony put an arm around Kate's waist.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she," Tony said, glaring at Travis.

Kate giggled school girlishly.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony asked, before quickly dragging her into a secluded corner.

Kate snapped to attention.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Saving you from yourself!" Tony whispered.

"I don't need your help!" Kate said indignantly.

"I know you, Kate, and during the duration of our…whatever you call it, I've noticed several things that are very un-Kateish. Seductive film clips **(A/N: reference to my other fic 'Take It Off')**, wet T-shirt contests…"

"Okay, I get it," Kate snapped.

"I'm worried you'll do something you'll regret," Tony replied softly.

"Well don't." She glared at him "I'm a big girl, Tony, I can take care of myself!"

"Is that what you really want, Kate?" Tony asked. "Travis didn't appreciate you then and he doesn't now!"

_Not like I do, _he thought to himself.

Kate looked shocked.

"You're just another conquest to add to his collection," Tony said.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you!" Kate snapped.

"Yeah, I do," he said softly, looking her in the eye.

Kate turned away.

"You'll blow our cover!" Tony hissed.

"Who cares!" Kate shot back "It's not like we'll see these people ever again!"

With that she strode off, leaving Tony standing there, stunned.

Kate took another sip of her drink, pretending to look interested.

---------

"So we were, like, four points down and had one minute to go…" Travis was talking animatedly.

_Blah, blah, blah._

_He may be cute, but God, he's shallow, arrogant and…dull._

Kate smiled to show she was listening.

_What did I see in this guy?_ Kate thought to herself. _He's no Tony…_

Kate had to pinch herself.

_What the hell is wrong with? You don't like Tony!_

"Kate?"

The voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes Tony?" She answered, before realising the mistake she made.

"Tony?" Travis asked, confused "It's Travis, T-R-A-V-S, I mean T-R-A-V-I-S…"

Kate stifled a laugh.

_He's like Zoolander._

Kate's mind wandered back to the time Tony had done 'Zoolander' impersonations. He had everyone in stitches. Then Gibbs had walked in and whacked him across the head.

She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Travis asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kate answered, composing herself "just a joke I remembered from earlier."

Travis started talking again.

_I don't like Tony, I don't!_

**_If you don't like him, why do you keep bringing him up?_ **A voice said from out of nowhere.

Kate shrugged off the irritating fact that she was going crazy and answered the voice – in her head of course.

_We're friends, nothing else._

**_Don't give me that crap! I'm you – I know all your excuses! You think he's gorgeous, you want to kiss him... You want to hug him... You want to love him... You want to hug him... You want to smooch him... You want to..._**

_When did I start quoting Miss Congeniality?_

**_Around the 53rd time you watched it – don't change the subject! What was the subject?_**

_You think I like Tony._

_**No – I know you like Tony. He's sweet, caring, intelligent and extremely cute.**_

_And arrogant, rude and annoying._

_**Yeah, but we like that.**_

_True…no, what am I saying!_

_**Take a chance on love, live a little, like you did in college. What do you have to lose?**_

Kate turned her attention back to Travis, who was still talking. She looked around for Tony, who was chatting with her friends.

It was crazy, but maybe the voice was right.

--------

A mysterious figure stood alone in the shadows, surveying the scene before her. Her eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around the cold, metallic item in her purse. With an evil glint in her eye, she smiled.

_That bitch is going down._

**A/N: Wow, the suspense. All due to my new addiction of _The Bold and the Beautiful_. Sad, I know. I will then wait for the flood of mocking emails. Giggle. So review and enjoy laughing at me. I know Kap0w will!**

**Click, click bottom right. _Please._**


	8. Super Eugene

**SUPER EUGENE**

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the latest chapter of 'CTHSR' (I abbreviate as I'm too lazy to write the** **whole damn title).**

**Previously on CTHSR – **

_**Lindy was revealed as a nun.**_

_**Cindy is still a bitch, but Kate put her in her place.**_

_**Travis showed up, creating a new pairing – the 'Kavis'.**_

_**He couldn't spell his name.**_

_**Kate started hearing voices, which convinced her she was in love with Tony (TATE shippers bow down to voices).**_

_**Oh, and some mysterious woman shows up with a gun, no biggie.**_

**Enjoy!**

"Look, Travis, you're cute and everything, but I think I made a terrible mistake." Kate spoke up, interrupting Travis's boring tale on football. "There's someone else I'm meant to be with."

"Who said anything about us being together?" Travis said, laughing, "I thought we were just going to fool around for a bit."

Kate stared at him, disgusted.

"What the hell is going on here?" A high-pitched voice shrieked.

"Mindy!" Travis cried, looking fearful. The room went silent, and Kate started to edge away from what would soon become a scene.

"Surprised, Travis?" Mindy asked, smiling, a strange glint in her eyes.

"You weren't due to be releases from the hospital for a few more months!" Travis exclaimed, in a loud whisper.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly miss my reunion!" Mindy said, "to catch up with my friends."

She grabbed Travis by the shirt.

"I expected you to fool around, but not with _this_!" She gestured towards Kate.

"Excuse me!" Kate cried, indignantly, but her cry was ignored.

Mindy strode towards the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Mindy said, staring haughtily at Cindy "who knew the wicked bitch of the west would've showed up."

"Mindy, darling," Cindy said, smiling "how's the mental institution these days?"

There was murmuring in the crowd. Mindy reached into her bag.

_BANG!_

"Shut up!" She screamed, waving her gun around. The room went silent. Mindy turned towards Cindy and held the gun to her forehead. "What I wouldn't do to put a bullet through your botox filled head."

"Don't do this Mindy!" A voice spoke up. The crowd parted and Lindy stepped forward. "Don't throw your life away."

"Oh, look who it is, Saint Linda, come to save the day," Mindy retorted "Don't act so high and noble, you forget that while we were buying dresses, you were buying your latest hit of cocaine. Don't talk to me about throwing your life away!"

"I've changed," Lindy said, taking a step towards Mindy "you can change too!"

"Just put the gun down," Kate took a step forward, "before you do something you'll regret."

"Katie, poor Katie, the class miracle. Lose some weight, and you think you can save the world." Mindy sneered at Kate. "I should've had your life, the hot body, the hot boyfriend, but look at me! I'm insane!" She laughed madly.

_BANG!_

More shots were fired and everyone except Lindy, Cindy, Travis, Kate and Tony hit the ground.

"This isn't about me, Mindy, this is about you," Kate said calmly, as though she was talking to a suspect, "it's not too late to get help."

"Help!" Mindy yelled, "I've been getting help for the past eight years, and look what it's done to me!"

"She just wants some attention, ignore her and she'll go away," Cindy yelled.

"Yeah, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Mindy screamed "Miss-if-I-put-out-I'll-get-noticed. All this is your fault! I hated living in your shadow. You were prettier, your dad had more money, and all the guys loved you. And I got your leftovers. Including him!" Mindy pointed to Travis.

Kate edged towards Tony, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly.

"Can I just quickly say I'm sorry?" Kate whispered.

"Forget about it, it's not your fault," Tony whispered back "how were you to know some girl would go crazy."

"I should never have listened to Abby," Kate muttered.

"I just have one question for you, Cindy," Mindy said, fiddling with the safety "how the hell did you put up with Travis for five years in high school? It's him that's driven me to this – his constant cheating, boring stories and the fact he's so damn dumb! Miss Piggy over there couldn't put up with him for an hour! How the hell did you do it?"

"I didn't." Cindy answered simply.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Travis and I were never really together," Cindy said, "we just went to dance and other public events together. I needed a hot boyfriend to keep up my reputation and Travis needed to hide the fact he was gay."

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"You're gay?" Mindy asked, shocked.

"Well, not really," Travis replied. "I'm bi-sexual."

"You sleep with men?" Mindy repeated, for her own benefit.

Travis nodded.

"Consider this moment my official coming out ceremony," He said.

"This is the craziest reunion ever," Tony whispered to Kate, "are you glad you came now?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kate muttered.

"Arg!" Mindy screamed. "This cannot be happening!" Mindy started waving her gun around.

There were sirens outside, growing louder.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black and a gunshot rang out.

"You're under arrest…"

"Wait a minute!" Cindy cried, "You've got the wrong girl."

The man was arresting Lindy, not Mindy.

"Detective Eugene Sandler, FBI."

Kate gasped with shock. It was Eugene.

"We've been monitoring 'Sister Linda' and her convent for several months now. House of God, my ass. It's a drug lab in a church!" Eugene said, cuffing Lindy. "You and your fellow nuns are going away for a long time."

The local police entered the hall and cuffed Mindy, leading her away and handing her over to two men wearing white coats. Two FBI agents took Lindy from Eugene and led her away.

"Kate," Eugene said, smiling "time has only made your beauty grow."

"For once, Eugene, I'm glad to see you," Kate laughed. "I'd like you to meet someone," Kate pulled Tony forward "this is Tony, my date."

Kate squeezed his hand and smiled. Tony grinned back.

**A/N: So, how'd you like that? Don't worry, there's still more to come, including more TATE!**

**So click-click bottom right and your wildest dreams will come true!**


	9. Only In The Movies

**ONLY IN THE MOVIES**

**A/N: A huge sorry to all the readers about the time it took to update this story. I, um, kind of got stuck and as time went by I 'forgot' about it. But rest assured I have finished it and will post all of it. Thanks to all those who told me to get off my but and finish it (not in as many words, but you get my drift.) I appreciate the fact you guys were actually interested in seeing how this ended, and I really hope you aren't disappointed. So on with the story.

* * *

**

"I'm innocent! Let me go, or you'll spend eternity in the fiery pits of hell!"

Kate watched as Lindy was dragged away by the FBI. She turned her attention back to Eugene.

"So, the FBI, that's pretty impressive," Kate said.

"Same to you," Eugene smiled, "Secret Service and NCIS, nice."

"How-?" Kate was cut off.

"Your file," Eugene answered, "sorry for spying."

"Hey, look," Tony interrupted.

They turned to see Mindy being dragged into the back of a van.

"Somehow, I always expected one of the 'Indy's' to crack," Kate said, shaking her head. "But not at something like this."

Eugene laughed and glanced at his watch.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go," Eugene apologized, "you know, other reunions to crash, that sort of thing."

"Great to see you again," Kate said, giving Eugene a friendly hug.

Tony draped his arm over Kate's shoulder.

"So, let's go through tonight's events," Tony said, thinking aloud, "We had an insane woman – "

"A drug bust, of sorts," Kate interrupted.

"And a 'coming out'," Tony finished. "This sort of reminds me of a bad soap opera."

"But none the less an intriguing one," Kate said, laughing.

"Well, that certainly put a damper on tonight's festivities."

Tony and Kate turned around. It was Cindy.

"Honestly, how do they expect us to 'party on' after all this?" Cindy gestured to the FBI vans and the doctors from the Mental Hospital.

"What do you want Cindy?" Kate asked.

"Look, I know I was a bitch in high school, but I'm not that person anymore – "

Kate gave Cindy a pointed stare.

"Okay, okay, I'm still a bitch." Cindy sighed. "But I don't really care. At least I'm not crazy or a drug dealer."

"I'll give you that," Kate said.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry." Cindy said, a disgusted expression on her face. "There, I said it. Trust me when I say that I don't say the 's' word often."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Kate muttered.

"Whatever," Cindy said, "Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

"Go on." Kate answered, warily.

"Well, I've got this friend who's a studio executive," Cindy said, "he works for Warner Bros. or New Line, something like that. So he's looking for a comedy for the summer and I'd like to use yours and my experiences from high school, including tonight's events."

"What, a movie based around us and the reunion?" Kate asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Cindy answered, "It'd probably be more about you. Apparently audiences go for movies about the underdog/loser who ends up victorious."

" 'Caitlin Todd's High School Reunion'? Tony snorted. "Who'd want to see a movie based on that?"

Kate elbowed Tony and glared at him. She turned her attention towards Cindy.

"Tony's right," She said, "it doesn't sound very interesting, that's all."

"Kate, be realistic," Cindy pleaded, "have you seen the number of crime shows on TV? Everyone's trying to jump onto that bandwagon. Think about it, with 'Law and Order' and 'CSI' being such huge hits, it's only a matter of time before they make a show about your little organization."

Tony and Kate turned to look at each other.

"NCIS, no way!" They said in unison.

"This movie would be bigger than a crime show!" Cindy exclaimed, "It has everything – drug busts, insane shooters, gay issues, romance…" Kate cut Cindy off.

"Fine."

"Hot cheerleaders, FBI heroes – wait a minute!" Cindy paused. "Did you say 'fine'?"

"Yes, I did," Kate answered, "Look, Cindy, I don't really care what you do. Just keep the characters anonymous, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Not even a cut of the profit?" Cindy gasped.

"Kate, think about what you're saying here, please," Tony pleaded.

"Nope," Kate said, "I don't want anything to do with this movie when it flops, and with an unbelievable story line like this one, it's bound to. Honestly, who'd believe something like that?"

Cindy, Tony and Kate all looked around nervously.

"Ah, gotta love the magic of Hollywood," Cindy said, staring off into space. "Well, Kate, it that's how you feel, fine. I'll see you at the premier."

Cindy walked off.

"Kate, are you crazy?" Tony cried, grabbing her by the shoulders, "you could've make millions of this film!"

"At the expense of 'selling out'?" Kate said indignantly.

"You're not a rock star, you're on a government payroll, for crying out loud!" Tony said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe I just don't want all the money and fame," Kate sighed, "I just want to live my life and do my job."

"You see, Kate, that's what I love about you," Tony grinned, "most people would've sold their soul for an opportunity like that, but you'd give it all away, just to keep your dignity. I really admire that."

Kate blushed.

"Well, the real reason is I don't want people to know I was a loser in high school, but I like your reason better." Kate laughed.

Kate looked up at Tony, who was smiling down at her.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," Kate said, "if I had known that my senior class was crazy, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"I don't for a second, blame you, Kate," Tony replied, "I mean, you can't predict when a person will snap."

Kate gave a small laugh.

Tony looked her in the yes and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't," Kate whispered.

"Don't what?" Tony asked.

"Don't give me a reason to like you," Kate said softly.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Tony replied, leaning closer.

"I'm not sure," Kate whispered, moving closer to Tony.

Kate gazed into Tony's eyes as he lent down and kissed her.

Tony broke away, looking down at Kate nervously. Kate squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about this movie where these two women go to their high school reunion? It's a little like tonight, they were losers in high school, but instead of drug busts, they made up this story that they invented post-its –"

"Tony, shut-up!" Kate interrupted.

"Come on, it's a really good mov-"

Kate pulled him into a heated kiss. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart.

"Wow," Tony said, catching his breath.

"Had to get you to shut up somehow," Kate laughed.

"It worked."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you weren't too disappointed with how that ended. Enjoy the next chapter.**


	10. Catherine Dodd's High School Reunion

**CATHERINE DODD'S HIGH SCHOOL REUNION**

**A/N: The final chapter, the end of a story. Thanks to everyone who read this story all the way through and who continued to stick with it, even though the writer is incredibly lazy. I know, you're all hurling virtual bricks at my house. But, thanks again for reading and reviewing my story, it's been a massive ego booster. Joking! At least we learn that in any situation, TATE will prevail! Mwa ha ha ha…cough.

* * *

**

Kate sat frozen, her mouth hanging open in shock.

To her right, Tony squeezed her hand comfortingly. To her left, she heard Abby snicker.

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

_Don't._

_Don't what?_

_Don't give me a reason to like you._

_Would that be such a bad thing?_

Beside her, Abby burst out laughing.

"Oh, god, sorry Kate," she whispered, trying not to laugh. "This is just so corny!"

"When, lord, when will this end," Kate muttered.

As the credits started to roll, Kate let out a sigh of relief. People all around her were cheering.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Tony said to Kate, who was still frozen.

"Let's get you a drink," Tony said. The team left the theatre and walked next door to where the after party was being held. They found a table and sat down.

"Um, is Kate alright?" McGee asked.

"I think poor Caitlin's in shock," Ducky answered.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Kate said.

"Kate, it wasn't so bad," Abby said, giving her friend a hug.

Kate glared at her.

"Okay, it was worse than 'Anchorman'," Abby answered. "But it had its moments."

"It had a great cast," McGee offered.

"What are you talking about?" Tony snapped, "Matt LeBlanc – playing me? Racial typecasting, that's what I say!"

"I enjoyed the FBI drug bust," Gibbs interrupted, "it was pretty accurate."

"Except the part where Will Ferrel pulled Debra Messing into a kiss!" Kate cried. "I never kissed Eugene!"

"At least they changed your names," Abby said, sympathetically.

"The movie was called 'Catherine Dodd's High School Reunion'," Kate said, angrily, "Her nickname was 'Kate'. Tony was 'Antonio TriNozzo', or 'Tony'."

"I see." Abby said.

"Caitlin!"

"Cindy," Kate said flatly.

"Wasn't that the best movie you've ever seen?" Cindy gushed, "The cast was amazing! Owen Wilson as Travis, that was brilliant. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets an Oscar!"

"The movie sure was something," Kate snapped.

A man in a tuxedo approached the table.

"Hello, I'm Drew Walstein, Producer."

"Hello," Kate replied.

"Fabulous movie, wasn't it?" Drew exclaimed, "Except, we have a problem. As Cindy explained to me, you didn't want anything to do with this film, correct?"

"Yes." Kate answered.

"Well, unfortunately, while we respect your decision, as there was no contract drawn up regarding your involvement. This makes us very vulnerable from a legal position." Drew explained.

"I'm not going to sue you, don't worry," Kate sighed.

"This is yours," Drew handed Kate a cheque. "I know you didn't want any of the profits, but it's easier for you to take the money than draw up a contract about you're position in the matter."

Kate glanced down at the cheque.

"Oh my God!" She cried.

"Hope you enjoyed the movie," Drew said, walking away.

"Cindy, I didn't want anything to do with this!" Kate hissed.

"Sorry," Cindy said, not sorry at all, "I tried to tell them you didn't want any money, but they started freaking out about the legal ramifications, or something. Anyway, there's Owen Wilson, I have to go."

"How much did you get?" Abby asked, snatching the cheque. "Whoa, you could quit if you wanted!"

"At least you got something out of that crappy film," Gibbs said. "Think of us who had to watch it."

"Not entirely true," Ducky said, "we were lucky enough to get a free drink."

"And it was pretty funny, in a bad, not-funny, sort of way," Abby said.

"Thanks, Abby," Kate said.

"Come on, lets get back to work," Gibbs said.

"I'll drink to that," Tony said, raising his drink.

Gibbs hit Tony across the head.

"I'm being serious, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"I knew that," Tony said, rubbing his head.

As they got up to leave, Tony and Kate let the others walk ahead of them.

"So you ready to get back to the real world, 'Katherine'?" Tony joked.

"I am if you are, 'Antonio'," Kate smiled.

Tony kissed Kate's forehead.

"What was that for?" Kate asked.

"Being you," Tony said.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Kate laughed.

"By the way, are you free three weeks from now?" Tony asked.

"Why?" Kate said, confused.

Tony got out a piece of paper.

"The sequel," Tony said.

Kate read the piece of paper.

_Anthony DiNozzo's High School Reunion._

"Here we go again!"

* * *

**THE END**

**(We hope!)**


End file.
